GhostHarmers!
by TheoneandonlyDavis
Summary: When the temple is haunted, Steven, Amethyst, Pearl, and Davis, a teen store owner that seems to know alot about the gems and magical oddities, must stop the forces behind this haunting.
1. Sorry

**For any of you out there wondering: 'Why the heck isn't this being updated?' or 'The story blows! Go die!' or something around those lines, I am really sorry for not pleasing you in the slightest. I truly am. I'm going to abandon this whole story, and try and make a better story, which will be a crossover. For any of you that hasn't seen this at all, DON'T read this, DON'T try and wonder what happens. I bet you will be VERY disappointed. Well, there's nothing else to say so, bye!**


	2. The Begining

**Yes, I know the title has no space bar, it was a joke, it's supposed to be a parody of Ghostbusters!  And no, this Davis is different, I named my account on a guy that just popped into my mind when I thought of the show _Steven__ Universe_**,** plus, my real name isn't Davis. Take that rude review writers! **

"Amethyst! Come here right now!" Pearl was screaming. "Whaaat?" Amethyst said in an grumpy tone. "I was sleeping!" The purple gem then noticed a Chair in an odd corner in the room. "Hey, that wasn't there yesterday! It was in my room!" Amethyst looked at Pearl and said, "Why on earth did you move my Chair, Pearl!" She then heard a shrill, bone rattling, scream come from below. Steven ran into the room, and said, "That was a crazy scream you made, Amethyst!" the young gem smiled at her. Amethyst then replied, in a serious tone, "That... that wasn't me, Steven." Steven's smile turned slowly into a worried look. "Then what was it?" Steven replied. And then, as if to reply his question, the Chair lifted up into pearls room. Steven then said, "I think I know a place for this kinda stuff..."

They all went to the Boardwalk, with Steven in the front. He then stopped at a store called Davis' Magical and Supernatural Stuff and went inside, with the Gems following. "Hey Steven! What can I get you today? A magical pen that writes down the stuff you say?" a wild haired teen wearing goggles over his hair and a red bandanna over his mouth said. Steven then looked at the paper, and the pen magically lifted itself up, and started writing what the teen had said. "No thanks, Davis we need ghost fighting equipment." Steven replied. Davis looked at him strange an then said, "Are you sure? What is this for?" "It's umm... well, we have a problem." Steven said. Davis then placed what looked like a TV remote with a screen on it on the counter, then he placed another object that looked like a vacuum with straps on it on the counter, too. "Now," Davis said. "to rent, or to buy?"


	3. Secret

**Note: This is my first story, please, please, just don't write rude comments, I was a bit mad on the first chapter. I am sorry, if you have a review to write for this story, or any story, please post nice and/or helpful ones. Thank you.**

"I guess we'll buy it." Steven said, smiling, he watched as Pearl looked around the small shops, at strange objects, such as a rusty bike that self-peddled, and a candle that lifted itself up, and lighted any hall, never burning out. "You know what," the Teen said, "since you but a lot of stuff here, I'll give you these for 99% off!" "Are you sure? I mean, that's heavy equipment there, and your store doesn't get alot of customers until summer." Steven said. "I'm sure. You have helped me in customers, and, I was the one that mailed that Wacky Sack to you." Davis said. "What? So that didn't come from Wacky Sack?" Steven said, surprised. "Never-mind that. I'll be coming, along, just in case." The Teen winked at Pearl, and Pearl nodded back. As they left the weird store, Davis flipped the sign from "Open! Come in!" to "Back Whenever" before leaving then, locked the door that had posters of weird and magical oddities.

As they walked on the Boardwalk, it seemed like no-one was there, no people, no boats, no animals, nothing. Just a thick, smoky gray, eternity of a fog. "Doesn't this seem... I don't know... weird?" Pearl asked. Amethyst nodded slowly to her. "It is strange, but it's nothing compared to the Great Gem Fog of 467 B.C., that was a really bad fog." Davis said, walking through the almost endless fog. Steven, surprised said, "How would you know about that? I thought you're just a regular teen." Pearl, almost excited, said, "Well, Davis may look human, but..." and before she could finish her sentence, Amethyst yelled out, "He's just like us! Isn't that cool?" "Is this true, Davis?" Steven asked curiously. Davis stopped, as if to think about it, and said, "Yes, it is true, I am a Gem." Steven, in disbelieve, said, "Then, can you show me your Gem?" Davis turned towards Steven, and removed his left hand glove, leaving his right on still on his other hand, looking kind of strange, and there, on the back of his hand, was a shiny red, almost chrome, Ruby. "But how?! But why?!" Steven asked curiously and excitedly.

Pearl, now truly excited because she was about to reveal Gem History, said, "Well, in the Great Gem Wars, Davis, or Ruby, whatever you want to call him, was one of our Greatest Generals, but, we were almost defeated, and the enemies we fought against were Gems that thought they were too good for us, but the truth was, they needed us to survive. Ruby secretly led out his troops to the enemies base, and placed what Humans would call a "Bomb" on their base, and set it for 2 days, when the highly explosive weapons were being delivered. But, Ruby and his men were caught, but they didn't find the bomb. Ruby and his men were doing everything they could, trying to dig holes, trying for any way to escape, but then one day, a Guard forgot to lock the door to their cell, and so they snuck out to the warp pad, and used it to get to our base, just before the bomb went off. Ruby watched from our base as the enemies base was blown up, watching everything that happened. But, it turned out that there was a spy for the enemies of our side, and she discovered the truth behind the demise of their base. After the war, even though the enemies lost, they were hunting to get back at Ruby, and so, to help himself from being harmed he gave up his regular Gem form and made himself look like a human, still keeping his gem, and he still hasn't been caught." Pearl finished, calming down from telling Steven that major piece of gem history.

** Yes, I know it's kind of long and short at the same time, I don't have much to write sometimes, it's kind of weird, but in chapter 3, I am going to say something that's a bit of a spoiler, one Gem is forced to retreat to her/his gem. **


	4. It Came From Below

** Hi! I'm back again with chapter 3 of my first story! Please enjoy it, I worked hard on this one!**

As they walked, they found the temple, but a strange cavern, never noticed before was right under it. Davis, entering first, walked in slowly with a flashlight in his right hand, keeping his left hand free, just in case.

As he walked in, his light was getting smaller, and then, it started getting bigger, and then he said, "It's alright for the first few yards! You can come in!" Amethyst, being herself, ran in with Steven at her side as fast as possible, having fun on the way in. Pearl grumbled, and walked in slowly. Amethyst, seeing a teasing opportunity said, "Pearl, why are you walking slow? I thought you said you moves were..." But Amethyst didn't finish, because Davis had fallen down an unseen ravine, plummeting into the darkness below. Steven watched as the light got smaller, and smaller, and smaller, until he couldn't see the light anymore.

The dark cavern was now frightening to him, he started to panic, "What if Davis doesn't make it back up? What if there's a Gem Monster?" Steven started to hyperventilate, clutching his hands on his hair, but then a _Giant Hand_ came from the deep abyss, and Steven ran for Pearl, looking for something to protect him from the monster. The hand grabbed a huge rock beside Steven, wrapping itself on it, then, when the hand stopped coiling itself against the rock, Steven saw that at the end of the hand was Davis, looking like he had something sharp stabbed in his arm, as he grabbed the ledge and pulled himself up, said, "Nothing can get rid of me that easily..." and then he fell to the ground. Steven ran for Pearl, and found that, was knocked Davis on the ground was a Gem Monster, it came form the same ravine Davis fell into, it was green, big, scary, it had 6 tentacles for arms, and at the end of them were giant claws. Davis getting up, summoned his weapon, it was a red baseball bat, but, it wasn't an ordinary one, it had spikes on the end of it just in case they enemies was really tough. Davis swung furiously at the Monster, with Pearl and Amethyst following, and Steven hiding behind a rock. They were fighting like there was no tomorrow at the monster. Davis was slamming the one of monster's arms, Pearl stabbing the top of it, and Amethyst whipping at it's front. Davis managed to hit one of it's arms off, but he didn't notice another arm coming for him, it grabbed him hard, swinging him ferociously around the cavern. Steven then heard loud cracking noises coming from Davis' direction, and then, he said during his extreme pain, "Steven, you are the nicest kid I've ever known, and for that, take this!" he threw at Steven's direction a bow, just like Opal's, but it was gold, and it has silver outlines. Davis took off his bandanna threw it at Steven and said, "Tie it around the..." and before he could say more, there was a cloud of dust, and only a gray Ruby was left behind.

Just as it happened, Pearl stabbed the monster ferociously, and it only left a cracked peridot. Steven ran over to the gray Ruby, and said, "What do I do? I've dealt with this before, but Pearl, your gem never lost it's color!" Steven asked, with tears starting to form. Pearl didn't know what to say, she had only seen this once before, but she never understood what it meant. "I guess, this means he needs to regenerate for alot longer than we do, I'll keep it safe, I promise, Steven." Pearl said in a kind voice.

As they went back to the temple, Steven noticed that the fog was now gone, and garnet went out for a mission by herself. "Garnet!" Steven asked, almost yelling, "What does this mean?" he held up the grey Ruby to Garnet. Garnet said nothing, just went over to Steven's TV. "What? I am asking you a serious Gem related question and you ignore me!?" Steven said, this time yelling, at Garnet. All Garnet did was put one finger to her lips, and then, with her gems, turned on the TV. This time, instead of the channel where _Crying Breakfast Friends,_ it was a picture of a gem that had an Amber on the bottom part of her back, and the TV turned towards Steven and then said, "When Gems get really hurt in battle, they go to their gems to regenerate," the TV then switched to a picture of the Amber now laying on the ground, "but, sometimes, Gems can get seriously hurt in battle, they do go back to there gems, they have to use the color of their gem too, to help them regenerate better" the TV then switched to a picture of the amber with no color, "but, do not worry, the color will be restored soon and they will come back, but, if the gem's color is not already black, like a Onyx, and the gem turns black, I am sorry, but the time to say goodbye to them has now come." the TV returned to it's original stance, and shut off.

Garnet turned to Steven, then said, "Who's gem is this, and why were they here?" Steven, shocked to hear Garnet say that, said, "It's General Ruby's. He got hurt trying to save me from a Vicious Gem Monster." Garnet, almost having a surprised look on her face, said, "What were you were doing, and was it defeated?" Steven then said in his _Serious Steven _voice, "We were investigating the strange things that were happening on here at the temple, and he came to help us, and yes, it was defeated." Steven said, while holding up the peridot. "Good Job Steven, Pearl, and Amethyst. I hoped you liked that adventure." Garnet said, then left into her room.


End file.
